Elevator systems have several features that are intended to ensure efficient, reliable and comfortable service to passengers. For example, passengers want easy access to an elevator car. Control over the position of an elevator car parked at a landing makes it easier for passengers to board or exit the elevator car.
There are industry standards and codes that establish parameters that must be met when parking an elevator car at a landing. A recent revision to the EN81-1:1998 standard in Europe requires limiting movement of an elevator car at a landing when the car doors are open. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,632; 7,137,484 and 7,775,329 each describe a proposal to limit movement of an elevator car under such conditions. It is not clear that such approaches will satisfy the recent standard revision or if such devices will provide an economical solution.